


Forty days

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another college AU</p><p>Through the eyes of jack<br/>(In progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Forty days

A Septiplier story 

This is another college AU

The whole story will be in Jacks POV 

The rain was making banging sounds against the roof of the small cabin jack had been living in for the last 21 years of his life. He slowly walked around his bare room. All of his belongings already packed. " it's only forty days" he reminded himself. He was a bit of an over packer, but that wasn't the problem. He would be leaving the country for two months. His first time ever leaving the wonderful country of Ireland , the first time ever not living in the cabin he called his home for so many years. His flight wasn't for another 28 hours, but he couldn't sleep. His mother insisted he continued college while in America, if only for two months. He never thought to tell his mother about how he hated the idea of leaving his home, knowing she would make him leave anyway. "Me and your father need to sort some things out in our marriage dear, and we don't want you to have to be here through all of that" she would say. He had never moved out of his parents house, "too much sentimental value" he would tell his mother. She just chuckled and rolled her eyes. She never cared, she loved having her son so close, only a room away.

(to be continued)


	2. Relatives

But sometimes, it was too close. About four times a week he would hear his parents yelling in the other room. About money, some baby?.. It didn't matter to jack, his parents had always had problems.   
It was just last week they acknowledged He knew they had problems though. But today, is when none of that mattered to him, or his parents. It was Christmas!.. Jacks least favorite time of the year. His relatives would come over, judge him about his green hair, how he doesn't have a girlfriend, how he should just move out and leave. But today, they were all "I'm so sad you have to leave" "we'll miss you jack" "come back soon" like they had ever even cared for him. Jack just sat there and smiled the biggest fake smile he could muster. With a few "thank you" 's and "you too" 's. His mother, the person he loved the most in the world, saw through him though. And when one of his grandfathers asked "do you have a girlfriend yet lad?" She shot him a warning glare. And he excused himself to the bathroom. Jack smiled at his mother. A real, grateful smile. Jack was torn. 

I didn't want to leave.


	3. "Forty five" days

"That's it" I sighed, laying my notebook on my bed. This was the day of my flight. I was writing down everything that happened yesterday, as I did everyday. I quickly tucked the green notebook in my bag and zipped it up. I was not exited. My mother said when I got there I would be alone on campus, because Christmas break wasn't to end until next Monday. I walked downstairs and found my mother "how many days will I be gone ma?" I asked her "forty five dear" she said sweetly "I thought it was only forty?.." "Well, you won't be counting until school starts, so, forty five" I sat down at the table And sighed, this was going to be a long "fort five" days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg srry its so short^^

"yes ma im at the airport. yes ma im ok. no ma i havnt exepted drugs from a guy in a white van. no not a red one eaither. ma will you calm Down?!you Just Dropped me oFF!you havnt even pulled away yet! yes ma i will call when i get there. ok. i love you. bye" i smiled and walked into the building. i had two minutes to board, for my "time skills" were non existent. i found the right flight and boarded. LA, here i come.

i dont want to leave.


End file.
